Robin's Falling Star
by xxx.angelicdevil.xxx
Summary: This is a rather sad oneshot. Starfire had died years ago, and Robin expresses his feelings for her, here. As he remembers everything the did together, he comes to one conclusion. He must join her in heaven. Please read it!


**Okay... this one-shot just randomly came to me, but I think it's really nice. Please read it! It's sad, though. It's for Robin/Starfire fans everywhere. Enjoy!**

Robin stared blankly out the window. It had been ten years since she died. Ever since then, Robin just wasn't... well... Robin. Without her, he couldn't fight. For every battle that took place, they helped each other out. She supported him, and he supported her. If she weren't there, Robin would probably be dead from all the stress. It was her who would persuade him to take a break, and it was her who would encourage him to keep going whenever he failed. Her name was Starfire.

The Teen Titans were no more. The major criminals were dead. Slade was gone. Trigon was trapped inside Raven's mind. The other villains like Blackfire, Mumbo, and other small-time villains were in prison.

Raven and Beast Boy had previously married and were probably happy together in a small apartment. Cyborg went out to get new jobs to try and earn some money, for he was now alone, also living in an apartment. Only Robin had the courage to stay at the tower. The others left so they would not be able to remember her, for the memory of the cheerful optimistic Tameranian would deeply hurt and sadden them. Robin, though, wanted to remember her. Meeting her for the first time was the best thing that ever happened to him in his life. He did not want to forget the beauty of the radiant crimson-haired Tameranian.

Flashback

"Titans, go!" yelled Robin. They were in Jump City, and a strange spaceship had crashed on Earth. They had no idea what intruders were in the spaceship, but they were determined to find out.

Cyborg used his sonic cannon to blast a hole in the mysterious spacecraft. He used his strength to rip open the ship, revealing not a muscular intruding alien, but a crimson haired girl, around their age. She was lying unconscious in the ship. Quickly, they took the new girl home.

After about four hours, the girl regained consciousness.

"Uh... where am I?" she groaned.

"Hello, little lady," greeted Cyborg. "You're in the Titans Tower. Your spaceship crashed on Earth."

"Oh... so this is Earth?" asked the young girl, marveled at the sight of this unfamiliar planet. "It is glorious!"

"Yes, and we would like to ask a few questions," interrupted the ever-so-gloomy Raven. "Who are you and what happened?"

"Very well," replied the girl. "My name is Koriand'r, and I come in peace from the planet of Tameran. I am merely trying to travel to a new place out of my home planet to stay."

Robin was staring at Koriand'r in a strange way that he had never looked at anyone before. Even he himself had no idea why he was doing this. He usual felt no emotion, and always worked hard, believing that it would lead to success, so what was going on with him now? Somehow, he felt that Koriand'r had amazing abilities that would help the Teen Titans reach up even higher.

"I have introduced myself. May you do the same?" asked Starfire.

"Cyborg. Hi!"

"Raven... yeah..."

"Beast Boy, or BB, or the B-Man, or... ow..." He had received a rather painful bonk on the head from Raven.

"And who are you, my multi-colored new friend?" inquired Koriand'r.

"I'm... I'm... Glordepasat!" sputtered Robin. He smacked his own forehead. He was going crazy.

Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed hysterically, while Raven merely rolled her eyes. "Geniuses."

"Glordepasat? Are you a Tameranian as well?" asked Koriand'r. "The name in which you have is popular among Tameranian males."

"No! My name is Robin," corrected Robin, blushing furiously.

"Glorious to meet you, friends! May I initiate a group hug?" asked Koriand'r cheerfully.

"Um... maybe next time," muttered Raven.

"So... just wondering... do you have any powers or anything?" asked Robin, talking randomly.

"Indeed. All Tameranians are blessed from birth with the ability of flight..." Koriand'r flew around the room and landed gracefully. "As well as the ability to shoot starbolts." Her hands glowed a fluorescent green as did her eyes. "We also have a great amount of strength." She lifted a TV in one hand and a couch in the other.

"That is amazing," stuttered Robin in awe. "Just curious... would you be interested in joining the Teen Titans?"

"What is that?" asked Koriand'r.

"It is us... a group of crime fighters. We fight for justice and against evil," explained Robin.

"I wish to join!" squealed Koriand'r. "I wish to assist you in fighting against evil."

"Welcome to the group," said Robin, smiling and handing her a communicator.

"May I please view your glorious home? I wish to see all the earthling creations!"

Robin gave Starfire a tour of the entire tower. He showed her the living room. She gasped when she saw the fireplace. "It is beautiful! These orange things are gorgeous! What are they called?"

"It's fire, but I wouldn't touch it if I were you," warned Robin.

Koriand'r looked out the window. "What are those?"

"They're stars," replied Robin.

"Beautiful," uttered Koriand'r again.

"Hey, Korander!" called Beast Boy from another room.

"My name is Koriand'r," replied Koriand'r.

"It's a slightly difficult name," admitted Robin.

"Then what should I be called?" asked Koriand'r.

"I dunno. Anything you have in mind?" asked Robin, shrugging.

Koriand'r gazed at the nighttime stars and then at the gorgeous fire. "Star... fire? Starfire."

Ever since then Starfire was trusted and respected as a teammate and one of their friends.

End Flashback

Robin continued to stare and remember as he did every night. He sat near the fireplace and watched the stars, remembering how Starfire had inquired about them.

He remembered every memory, from their first visit to the carnival, how Starfire had asked about fireworks and cotton candy. He remembered the first time they danced together at a prom. He remembered the time they were stranded on a hostile planet and how they helped each other out and survived. Then, he slowly remembered the many times when he had broke her heart. He remembered how he had become Red X and how he had become Slade's apprentice. He remembered the time he went crazy and even hurt her in a desperate attempt to catch Slade, but no matter how many times he had hurt her, she still believed in him and trusted him.

Then, tears stung in his eyes. Robin did not cry once when she was alive, but since the day she passed away, every night, he would try to hold back his tears, but with no success. He remembered how she had died, and the only reason she had died was because of him. She had done it for him.

Flashback

The HIVE was causing trouble for the Teen Titans again. It was not that difficult, though. Starfire took down Mammoth. Though he was much larger than she was, his strength was nothing compared to hers. First, to weaken him, she had hurled several starbolts at him. Then, she lifted him up and threw him in a far distance, leaving him unconscious.

Starfire then helped the rest of the Titans in defeating Gizmo and Jinx. Robin saw how she took care of Mammoth and congratulated her as Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy attempted to take care of Gizmo and Jinx. However, at last minute, Jinx produced a hex that knocked all three Titans backwards. As Robin talked to Starfire, his back was facing her, so he did not see Jinx shoot a hex at them and Gizmo use one of his gadgets to shoot them with a powerful weapon.

Starfire, however, saw this and gasped. She desperately did not want them to hurt Robin. She did not have time to fight back or block the attack, for they were already shot. Before she could consider anything else, Starfire flung herself in front of Robin and was attacked. The combined power of the two forces drove Starfire backwards, screaming. She was unconscious, but not dead... yet.

"Starfire! LOOK OUT!" yelled Robin, though slowly realized that she could not hear him and was unconscious. He realized a tad too late, however. Starfire was flung onto the street, and a drunk driver driving at around 150 miles per hour whizzed to the street and ran over her. She was now severely injured. Robin gasped and quickly ordered for Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy to finish Jinx and Gizmo off. It was the last battle the Teen Titans ever fought.

Robin ran to the Titans Tower with Starfire in his arms. Her breathing became more and more shallow. Robin called the hospital, which was going to arrive with an ambulance right away. However, Robin could not wait.

"Come on, Star," he whispered. He held her hand, tightly. Her eyes opened ever so slightly.

"Ro – Robin?" she whispered in a soft weak voice.

"Starfire!" exclaimed Robin. "You're alive!"

"I will not be for long, I fear," sighed Starfire. "I do not think I can carry on."

"Please! Try!" pleaded Robin.

"Robin... I do not know what will happen to me, but I must tell you something I have never told anyone," confessed Starfire. She was getting weaker and weaker, her breathing getting even more shallow. Her eyes were closing. She breathed her last three words. "I... love... you."

Robin heard every single word, though, and began crying. She had stopped breathing and her pulse stopped. He held her hand until its warmth was gone. He flung his arms around her and stayed that way until the ambulance arrived, though it was obviously too late. Robin pleaded for them to do something, but they merely shook their heads and apologized, saying it was too late. There was nothing that could be done, now.

Later, the rest of the Titans came back from their successful fight with the HIVE. They were currently all in prison. They were all in shock when they heard what happened.

A day later, a funeral was held for Starfire. She was buried and had a large gravestone that portrayed her body. On the stone, she was smiling, eyes twinkling, and the wind blowing her hair. Robin would go everyday, and basically spend his whole day there. He would bring flowers for her everyday.

One day, after Slade was killed and all the major villains were gone, Robin announced to the team that he was unable to fight, because fighting reminded him of Starfire's death. He wanted to remember her, but not how she passed away. The rest of the team understood and since there was not much villains left to fight broke apart. That was the end of the crime-fighting team of the Teen Titans. They lived their lives in peace from that day on.

End Flashback

"I love you Starfire and I always will," said Robin. That day, he was unable to stand it any longer. He wanted to remember Starfire, but the thought of being so far away from her hurt him. He wanted so much to be with her. He smiled weakly. Gazing in the sky, he saw what seemed to be a constellation of the face of a Tameranian princess smiling down at him.

"I'm coming, Starfire," he whispered. "I'm coming."

His room was on the top floor of the Titans Tower, so he opened the window. As if it would help him reach Starfire, he leaped out as far as he could. When he was almost able to touch the stars, he dived to the ground. He knew that it was the end of his first life, but the beginning of a new one. When Robin reached the ground, he died right away.

In the sky, next to the figure of Starfire, a constellation of Robin appeared, if you look closely. He was holding her hand, teaching everyone below them the power of love and how the two friends were inseparable. All who admired them hoped that they were happy together in their new life, but only the two of them knew the truth. The bright radiant smiles on the constellations, though, probably told them that they were very happy to be with each other.

**Okay! That was my first one-shot! Please review! I know... it was so sad, but I felt it was beautiful. Please tell me what you think of it by reviewing. You can give criticism, but not on the pairings. I like Robin with Starfire, and you chose to read it. Don't worry, though. I usually don't write sad stories.**


End file.
